The power supply is an indispensable device for various electrical equipments or information products. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional power supply. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional power supply comprises a case 11 (shown by dotted lines), a plurality of electronic components 12, a power input element 13 and a power output element 14. The power input element 13 is usually a socket to be plugged by a power cable for inputting power, and the power output element 14 is used for electrically connecting with another electronic device for supplying power to the electronic device. In addition, the electronic components 12 will produce heat while they are operated, and the heat will cause the temperature in the case getting higher and higher. For dissipating the heat in the power supply, one or more heat-dissipating fans 15 are disposed on the case of the power supply for blowing external cold air into the case or blowing internal hot air out of the case, so as to lower down the temperature in the case and prevent the electronic components in the power supply from damage or lifespan reduce due to the overheated condition.
As shown in FIG. 1, since the air blown into the case by the fan 15 will pass through the electronic components 12 to the socket 13, the heat generated by the electronic components 12 will inevitably influence the temperature of the socket 13. According to the international safety standard of the socket temperature, the operating temperature of the socket in the power supply must be lower than 70° C. However, along with the technology development of electronic products and in response to the user's requirements, more and more electronic components are loaded on the printed circuit board (PCB) inside the power supply, resulting in the increases of the integration of the electronic components and the watt consumption of the power supply. Since the watt consumption increases, it is inevitable to increase the temperature of the whole power supply and further indirectly increase the temperature of the socket. Generally speaking, the temperature tolerance of the electronic components in the power supply reaches to about 110–150° C., but to conform to the safety standard of the socket temperature, the design of the electronic components will be confined, and accordingly, the development of the power supply will be confined.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a power supply that can efficiently dissipate heat of the socket so as to deal with the above problems encountered in the prior art.